


Bitter with the Sweet

by Ferafish



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen, Non-Consensual Drug Use, people were talking about how Eggsy knew the champagne was off, this is my take on how the scene would've gone if he realized it was drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferafish/pseuds/Ferafish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate take on the party scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter with the Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Notes about the drug use at the end.

He looked around, quickly spotting Charlie and Roxy with the mark. Each of them held a champagne flute, though Roxy didn't seem to have drunk any yet. He made his way over too them, stumbling in his haste. It seemed the roofies were starting to kick in already.

"Don't drink!" he slurred, leaning heavily on a chair. Roxy looked concerned, while Charlie looked vaguely amused.

"Who would've guess the chav is a light-weight," Charlie snickered.

"It's fukin' drugged," Eggsy spat. His knees felt like they were going to buckle, so he let himself collapse into the chair. His head was getting blurry, making it difficult to concentrate.

Charlie was looking a little worse for wear, and Roxy looked a little scared. The girl they were supposed to be chatting up though, she didn't look too concerned. In fact, she looked more annoyed.

"'S a se'up," Eggsy slurred.

"What?" Roxy asked.

"It's a setup," Eggsy said, working hard to enunciate around his thick tongue. "She's a plant."

"You just had to make like difficult, Eggsy," drawled a voice from behind him. He felt his eyelids droop as Roxy got hit by a small red dart. He blacked out as Roxy and Charlie slumped over.

~*~*~

As they waited in the control room for Charlie to wake up, Roxy turned to Eggsy.

"How did you know it was drugged?" she asked.

"You don't forget the taste of roofies," Eggsy muttered.

"When did you-"

Eggsy turned to her and raised an eyebrow. Roxy's eyes widened. It looked like she was about to say something else, but the sounds of Charlie waking up thankfully cut her off.

**Author's Note:**

> CW: The non-consensual drug use is the same as in the movie, with an added implication that Eggsy had been drugged before.
> 
> I've seen a few people talking about how Eggsy was the one who piped up about the champagne being off, and that maybe he knew because he'd been drugged before. I don't think that the champagne had roofies in it (I think it was 'something stronger'), but this is how I think the scene would've gone down if it had been roofies and Eggsy had been roofied before.
> 
> First foray into the Kingsman fandom, so please be gentle.


End file.
